Cinta cenat cenut series part 1,2,and 3
by Salma Ushiromiya
Summary: current is wrong,so,i delete it.  yang tadi salah,jadi,saya hapus itu.
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah FF yang sangat pertama (maklum baru belajar fanfic)! hehehehhe,,judulnya "Siapa yang mencuri uang milikku ? (part 1)".karakternya adalah dari anime Baccano dan film kartun favorit saya yang pertama SpongeBob Squarepants,ceritanya adalah saat Czeslaw kehilangan uangnya,yang disalahin si Squidward. di akhir cerita nanti nyusul di part terakhir (part 2).

Czeslaw : "waduuww,,,dimana nih,uang aku ? pasti si Squidward yang ngambil !".

Dia pergi ke rumah Squidward,mengetuk pintu dengan keras.

Czeslaw :"SQUUIIDWAAAAAAAARRRDDDD ! BUKA PINTUNYAAAAAAA ! SQUIIIIDD,,".

Squidward :"hei,,aku mendengarmu !".

Czeslaw :"ward,,,hei,,Squidward,barusan kamu ngomong apa ?".

Squidward :"heh,kamu tuli apa ? AKU MENDENGAR SUARAMU !.".

Czeslaw :"oh,iya ! maaf,ya ! Squidward,aku tuli ! kamu juga,ya ?".

Squidward :"nggak ! aku normal !".

Czeslaw :"eh,iya ! kamu nyuri uang aku,nggak ?".

Squidward :"heh,Czeslaw ! kamu gila,apa ? aku nggak nyuri ! justru kamu yang nyimpennya nggak bener !".

Czeslaw :"pasti kamu bohong !nah,sekarang,akan aku bawa kamu ke kantor polisi".

Dan saat itulah,Squidward dibawa Czeslaw ke kantor polisi dekat warung sate untuk dilaporkan masalah tadi.

Pak polisi :"kamu mencuri uang,ya ?".

Squidward :"NGGAK !".

Pak polisi :"jawab dengan jujur,atau kamu akan masuk penjara seumur hidup.".

Squidward :"aku jujur,kok,sumpah ! demi allah !".

Czeslaw :"nggak,pak,dia bohong,dia nyuri !".

Pak polisi :"mana buktinya ?".

Czeslaw :"kemarin,Squidward ke rumah aku,terus,dia di suruh ke kamar buat ngambil akte punya anaknya bu Risa,pas udah ketemu,dia ngasih akte itu,lalu,merogoh sakunya".

Squidward :"itu semua nggak bener,aku ngerogoh saku hanya meriksa saku celanaku !".

Pak polisi :"udah udah,,,mulai sekarang,kalian di penjara selama 1 malam ini saja !".

Czeslaw :"plis,pak,aku jangan di penjara ! justru Squidward yang harus di penjara !".

Squidward :"enak aja,loe ! dia yang harus di penjara !".

Czeslaw :"dia,pak ! dia yang wajib di penjara seumur hidup !".

Squidward :"dia dia dia ! Czeslaw Meyer harus di penjara."(nyanyi lagu afgan).

Czeslaw :"AKU BILANG DIA YANG HARUS DIPENJARA !".

Pak polisi :"udah udah ! saya lelah ngedengernya ! kalian berdua harus dipenjara 1 malam ini saja ! titik !".

Akhirnya,malah mereka berdua yang dipenjara satu malam,dan mereka akan bebas setelah pukul 08.00 ,nanti nikmati kelanjutannya di Cinta cenat cenut : Siapa yang mencuri uangku (part 2) !.


	2. Chapter 2

ini yang kedua,hahahaha,,judulnya masih sama "siapa yang mencuri uangku ? (part 2)",tapi,ini seri keduanya,karakternya juga masih sama,gan !.dan ceritanya,si Czeslaw ama Squidward bebas,tapi,mereka masih bertengkar soal pencurian uang di depan polisi,di tengah tengah cerita ini,pak polisi diajak ke rumah Czeslaw untuk memecahkan masalah tersebut (lihat part 1).dan,scene ini menceritakan Squidward yang mengadu kepada pak polisi.

Squidward :"pak,,aku mau bilang,nih !".

Pak polisi :"apa ?".

Squidward :"aku dah bilang kemaren,aku,tuh,nn,,nggak mencuri,karena mencuri itu dosa besar,dan,saya nggak suka berbohong,justru Czeslaw,rival saya,yang suka berbohong.".

Pak polisi :"oh,gitu,ya ? mana tuan Czeslaw ?".

Czeslaw :"disini !,eh,kamu,ya ! bilang aku suka berbohong !".

Squidward :"iya ! aku nggak pernah bohong,karena bohong itu dosa !".

Pak polisi :"eh,udah ! jangan bertengkar lagi seperti kemaren ! nah,mulai sekarang,tuan Czeslaw,ajak saya ke rumah kamu !".

Czeslaw :"iya,pak !".

beberapa menit kemudian,Czeslaw,Squidward,dan Pak polisi sampai di rumah Czeslaw,dan berdebat soal pencurian uang di kamar.

Pak polisi :"jadi,ini lokasi pencuriannya ?".

Czeslaw :"iya,pak !".

Pak polisi :"dan,saya mau bilang ama kamu,tuan Tentacles benar,bahwa dia tidak mencuri,dan dia tidak suka berbohong,karena itu dosa besar.".

Czeslaw :"tapi,pak,dia,,".

Pak polisi :"tidak ada tapi !".

Czeslaw :"huh,,ternyata bener si Squidward !,aku harus nanya ke perekam ajaib milikku.".

Czeslaw mengambil perekam ajaib milikknya di laci dekat kasurnya,dan,dia bertanya begini :

Czeslaw :"perekam ajaib,kemana uangku yang Rp.50.000 ?".

Squidward :"ya allah,semoga terjawab dan aku menang dari pengaduan ini,,,".

Perekam ajaib :"seorang laki laki berjas coklat menjajankan uang Rp.50.000,di hari senin,tanggal 13 april 2011.".

Czeslaw :"hah ? seorang laki laki berjas coklat ? berarti aku yang menjajankan uang itu ?huwahhh,bodohnya aku ! seharusnya,aku tidak mengadu kepada Squidward,,".

Squidward :"dan aku nggak perlu bertengkar denganmu lagi,maafin aku,Czeslaw !".

Czeslaw :"seharusnya,aku yang minta maaf,Squidward !".

Pak polisi :"nah,kasus ini sudah terpecahkan ! sebagai hadiahnya,saya berikan 10 bungkus permen coklat ini kepada kalian berdua !".

Czeslaw :"waaahhh,,makasih,ya ! pak polisi !".

Pak polisi :"tidak perlu berterima kasih ! nah,saya permisi dulu,,sering berbagi,ya !".

Czeslaw :"iya !".

Squidward :"nah,ayo kita makan semua coklat ini !".

Czeslaw :"oke !".

akhirnya,peristiwa terpecahkan,dan Czeslaw benar benar bodoh,ternyata uang miliknya itu sudah terjajankan oleh dia sendiri,bukan dicuri oleh Squidward.


	3. Chapter 3

Ini adalah FF saya yang ketiga yang mengisahkan kepulangan teman teman Sasuke dari Venice,termasuk pacarnya,Czeslaw,dan suatu siang itu,Sasuke sedang duduk di restoran di sebuah mall di Ikebukuro.

Sasuke :"pak,pesan 1 krabby patty ama 1 soda-nya".

Pelayan :"siap !".

dan saat itu,dia sedang menunggu pesanan nomor 4,nomor tempat duduknya,tapi,dalam 3 menit,pesanannya sudah siap.

Pelayan :"pesanan datang !".

Sasuke :"terima kasih,cepat sekali !".

sekarang ini,moodnya Sasuke sedang agak tidak enak,sebab,dia sudah memikirkan teman temannya

yang sekarang,belum pulang juga dari Venice di Italia,sudah 5 makanannya habis,dia meninggalkan restoran itu kembali menuju hotel yang ini,Sasuke rindu dengan teman temannya.

Sasuke : "_hah,,,sampai sekarang,,,,teman temanku,sudah 5 bulan belum pulang dari Venice,,ah ! aku telepon saja mereka !_".

Sasuke mengambil ponsel warna biru miliknya,dan,menelepon teman temannya,tapi,malah tidak terjawab !.

Sasuke :"huh ! _aneh,kenapa panggilannya tak terjawab ? padahal,seharusnya,dia sudah menjawabnya sebulan lalu !_".

Sasuke agak malam hari ini,dia akan tidur,dan besok pagi,dia akan bangun dan akan bertemu dengan teman barunya,entah siapa pagi yang cerah ini,Sasuke sedang menonton film kesukaannya,Spongebob Squarepants,sambil minum segelas setelah itu,dia akan bangkit dari tidurnya,dan kembali bertemu teman baru tiba,terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke :"_seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu,apakah dia adalah teman baruku ? Kakakku ? Sahabatku ? Atau,,,mungkin,,,_Czeslaw ?".

orang yang sedang mengetuk pintu :"Sasukeee,,,! buka pintunya,sayang ! ini pacar kamu !".

Sasuke :"Czes ? _Czeslaw ? Seharusnya dia berada di Venice,tapi,,kenapa dia sekarang sudah pulang ?_,akan kubuka !".

Czeslaw :"Sasuke !" (memeluk Sasuke) "aku pulang !".

Sasuke :"kamu juga kembali,sayang,,_akhirnya,Czeslaw pulang juga,enaknya,,_.eh,mana yang lain ?".

Kida :"kami pulaaaaaaaaaangggg,Sasukeeeeeeeeee !".

Squidward :"aku juga !".

Sasuke :"kalian pergi bertiga ?".

Squidward :"nggak,kami di Venice bersama Izaya,Shizuo,dan ,mereka malah pulang sendirian !".

Sasuke :"oh,,,eh,ayo,kita makan di restoran !".

Kida & Squidward :"oke !".

Czeslaw :"iya !".

akhirnya,Sasuke menyambut kepulangan Kida,Squidward,dan pacarnya kehidupan Sasuke akhirnya terwujud,Enaknya !.


End file.
